Un éclat d'or
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Aomine et Kise font encore un un contre un acharné, mais l'adolescent mate est bien conscient de ses sentiments pour le mannequin. Et il aimerait les lui faire comprendre.


Un petit OS fluff sur Aomine et Kise qui trainait depuis quelques temps sur mon pc. Il se passe à l'époque de Teikou, en espérant que vous apprécierez :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

L'entraînement était finis depuis longtemps, pourtant dans le gymnase résonnait encore le crissement des baskets sur le parquet lustré et les rebonds de la balle. Ils étaient seuls, Kuroko étant partis un peu plus tôt. Même épuisé, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Pourtant, à bout de souffle, Kise tomba à genoux au sol, pantelant.

-Aominecchi, encore un !

-Non, t'es pas en état de continuer. T'es totalement épuisé.

-Je peux encore le faire ! S'il te plaît !

Aomine éclata de rire devant sa détermination, et lui tendit la main.

-On va se changer et on rentre chez nous, tu es trop fatigué pour continuer. En plus le coach va gueuler demain si on est crevé à l'entraînement.

-Alors demain après-midi on ira jouer au terrain de street basket !

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Aomine haussa les épaules, un léger sourire venant orner ses lèvres à l'idée d'une après-midi entière à jouer au basket avec Kise. Ils rangèrent le ballon et partirent aux vestiaires se changer, le bleuté laissant les clefs du gymnase au blond avant de partir. Il rentra chez lui et salua ses parents rapidement avant d'aller dans sa chambre et poser son sac de cours.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond, pensif. Il avait bien compris que ses sentiments envers Kise n'était pas seulement de l'amitié, et avait finalement décidé d'en parler avec le blond, mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Et surtout, il avait peur d'être rejeté par le mannequin. Après tout le blond avait bien une petite-amie jusqu'à ce que Haizaki ne la lui prenne.

C'est donc l'esprit remplit de questions qu'il descendit manger avec ses parents, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot de tout le repas. Et après une douche froide pour se changer les idées, il partit se coucher sans oublier de mettre son réveil pour le lendemain matin.

Quand son réveil sonna, Aomine écrasa sa main dessus pour l'éteindre en grognant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Il alla ensuite déjeuner, avant de prendre son sac et partir de la maison, prenant le chemin du collège pour l'entraînement. Daiki retrouva à l'entrée ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient et les rejoignit, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kise en même temps.

-Allons-y ! C'est bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement.

Aomine entraîna le blond dans son sillage jusqu'au gymnase alors que les autres les suivaient, bavardant joyeusement. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'au moment de sortir des vestiaires pour s'échauffer. Chacun avait un programme d'entraînement plus ou moins personnalisé en fonction de leur talent et de leur poste sur le terrain, cependant l'entraînement se termina par un match entre les titulaires et les suppléants de l'équipe première. Match qui fut bien sûr remporté par les titulaires, notamment grâce aux passes fantomatiques de Kuroko.

C'est donc en sueur et fatigués qu'ils allèrent aux vestiaires, se douchant avant de se changer. Aomine attendit ensuite Kise à l'entrée du collège, appuyé contre le mur. Et dès que le blond arriva, il lui prit le poignet pour l'amener en ville, jusqu'au magi burger. Il commanda des Teriyaki burger tandis que le blond prit des hamburgers, et ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table devant la vitre.

Ils mangèrent tout en bavardant, après tout le mannequin n'était pas capable de laisser un long silence s'installer. C'était une vraie pipelette dès qu'il commençait, et Aomine passait plus de temps à l'écouter qu'à répondre. Et après le repas, ils rejoignirent le terrain de basket extérieur le plus proche.

Aomine sortit un ballon de son sac et commença à le faire rebondir sur le sol, mais Kise l'intercepta et marqua un premier panier. Daiki fit un sourire presque arrogant et prit la balle, marquant dans l'autre panier. Le duel était lancé, et ils enchaînèrent dribbles et paniers. C'est avec un score de quinze à vingt-cinq pour Aomine qu'ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent contre le mur, au bord du terrain. Le bleuté se mit près du blond et sortit sa bouteille d'eau, buvant un peu avant de la lui tendre.

Il posa sa main à côté de sa cuisse, frôlant celle de Ryouta qui frissonna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Aominecchi ?

-Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kise ?

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre et Aomine le regarda, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Comme le mannequin ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot, hésitant, il prit les devants et se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux bleus ancrés dans l'or de ceux de Kise, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres qui le tentaient.

Kise écarquilla les yeux et regarda Daiki sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, retenant presque sa respiration. Et quand Aomine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réagir. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le bleuté pourrait l'aimer, lui qui était pourtant connus pour aimer les filles, particulièrement celles avec une poitrine imposante.

Il finit tout de même par passer ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine, répondant au baiser, et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, et le bleuté le sentit bien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il entoura la taille du blond de ses bras.

-Aominecchi …

Kise était à bout de souffle, ses lèvres toujours contre celle de l'autre adolescent.

-Je t'aime Kise.

Aomine l'embrassa à nouveau, leurs deux corps se rapprochant l'un de l'autre en même temps. Il avait trouvé son soleil, sa deuxième raison de vivre avec le basket. Et il ne comptait pas lâcher ce blond aux yeux d'ors maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui.

* * *

Et voila, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et donner votre avis


End file.
